Welcome to Sunnyhell!
by phoenix's shadow
Summary: this is just going to be poems and oneshots about the residents in good old Sunnyhell!
1. It’s not like they can bite!

Hey, this is just oneshots and poems about the residents of Sunnydale….I may make them all die….Bwhahaha!

…yeah…Spike, Drusilla and Angelus may make appearances, I have a few things done in my notebook all I will I have to do is type them out!

I don't own BtVS

And on with the show!

XXXXXXX

_It's not like they can bite!_

Ignore the shadows your mother tells you.

Be a good girl and cut through the park,

It's not like there's anything out there in the dark.

Be a good girl,

The shadows can't bite you!

There is _nothing _out there _hunting_ in the dark.

As you grow older and come into their sights,

You really wish they really couldn't bite.

But you were a good girl,

Listened to your mother,

Now you think

'Why did I even bother?'

XXXXXXX

Hoped you like the first one! More to come soon, leave me a review!


	2. Hiding in the dark

This is the second part! Hope you guys like this!

Don't own BtVS

XXXXXXX

_Hiding in the dark._

**Do you want to know what goes on in the middle of the night,**

**Deep in the dark after you turn off the light?**

You watched as he moved in the shadows, a whisper escaped your lips,

_Yes._

**Are you sure you want to know what hunts you in the park, **

**In the dank, deep, shaded dark?**

He stepped out of the shadows, his blond hair gleamed, blue eyes pierced, you say,

_Yes._

**What prowls at night,**

**Hoping you wont put up **_**much **_**of a fight.**

He's getting annoying, his rhyming. Why's he rhyming? Is your being here not enough of an answer?

_YES, GOD YES TELL ME! I NEED TO KNOW!!_

**I can show you,**

**For your sake, I hope you can run fast,**

**Because this ride will be a blast!**

He moved to fast for your eyes to see, his blues eyes burned gold. Now you know he is a beast, and all you can think of now is 'what the hell did I do?' As you watched as his fangs gleamed in the moon light. You hear a child like voice say as you fall closer and closer into the dark,

"_Spikey, this one wasn't any fun! Hadn't even tried to run! Didn't even want to play any of our most fun games!"_

XXXXXXX

And end!

There I out Spike and Drusilla in there! Leave me a review!


	3. Party!

And this Is number three!

don't own BtVS

XXXXXXX

_Party_

Dark and damp,

Cut through the graveyard,

The one with the lamp.

Walking through the markers,

Passing by a house,

Why is all the windows boarded?

Samantha told you the party was around here,

Why wasn't any one there?

This message had been so clear,

All you had to do was- "Hello there," you turn to the voice,

You think you fell in love,

This new man,

The love of your life,

Had the face of an angel,

And in his hand was a knife.

XXXXXXX

And there's Angelus!!!

Yeah I know I'm such a dork!

Well tell me what you think! Hope you like it!


	4. Tea Time!

And hope you like the forth one!

I don't own BtVS

XXXXXXX

_Tea Time._

"Come play! Come play! All of my games!"

A child like voice calls

"It's tea time, oh wont you come out?!"

You hear steps getting closer, your breath quickens.

"You come out right now, you are very naughty. No cakes for you!"

You move further away from the demented voice, baking away until you feel a hard leg, turning around you want to call for help, but your blond saviour calls out.

"Princess, baby, I've found her, she's over here, and she came out!"

And now you wish you knew those freaks that hang out with the Liberian.

"You've been a very naughty puppy," 'princess' tells you as she pats your head, "but you are a pretty puppy, come now!"

As you're pulled and tossed into the car. You close your eyes, hoping that what they say is true. 'I can't see you, so you can't see me too.'

When you open your eyes, you're bound to the bed, watching as 'princess' come closer with a burning candle.

You wish you knew what the freaks knew.

XXXXXXX

And that one's done! Hope you liked it!


	5. Headstone

This one my be the last, but I don't know.

I don't own BtVS

XXXXXXX

_Headstone_

You walk passed the headstones,

Wishing you had your friend,

As you watched your life's end.

You watched in slow motion as he brought his lips to you neck,

And all you can think is 'what the heck?'

Pain turns to pleasure as he drains you lifeblood,

Watching as the darkness floods.

You think one last thought,

'Now all I need is my six feet'

XXXXXXX

And done! Again, hope you liked it! Review please!


End file.
